Unlike traditional open surgery, minimally invasive surgery may utilize small incisions or natural orifice entry points. This approach may result in a faster recovery, reduced pain, reduced blood loss, and less scarring, among other benefits. In some forms of minimally invasive surgery, a camera may be inserted into a subject via an incision or anatomical opening, and may be guided to a target area. At the target area, the camera may relay images to a user to provide the user with instantaneous feedback as the user performs a procedure on the subject.
One type of camera used for such procedures may have multiple components arranged in a layered configuration. Sidewalls of the camera may be coated with a light blocking paint to reduce light saturation through the sidewalls. With conventional cameras, the light blocking paint may not adhere well to the sidewalls, may require multiple layers to sufficiently block light, and/or may be difficult to apply consistently, thereby affecting camera performance and/or increasing the overall dimensions of the camera due to the thickness of the layers of paint. Improving the coating of the sidewalls may address one or more of the aforementioned issues and/or enhance camera performance.